redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try the one of the archives first. :) Vizka The Library of Congress categorizes Eulalia! under "Foxes--Fiction". Can we assume Vizka's species from that? User.gif Here is the code to change the user.gif: /* the icon in front of the user name, single quotes in bg url to hide it from iemac */ li#pt-userpage, li#pt-anonuserpage, li#pt-login { background: url(INSERT URL OF IMAGE HERE) top left no-repeat; padding-left: 20px; text-transform: none; } Put it into MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Phillip(talk) 04:07, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Testing. --LordTBT Talk! 06:54, 19 April 2007 (UTC) test test message. -- JaeSharp 07:28, 19 April 2007 (UTC) "someone write me a message" no maybe yes sometimes The Daily Edit subscription I would like to subscribe to The Daily Edit. Martin the Warrior I have to admit that I don't have the Legend of Luke with me, but I'm pretty sure I saw that Martin the Warior (elder) was the grandfather of Luke the Warrior in one of the first chapters. I also saw this on Wikipedia and http://www.sullivanet.com/redwall/. Sorry if I'm wrong. * I looked on Amazon, and the following is what I found. The Legend of Luke, pg. 140: "They would call the new baby mouse Martin. Luke's grandsire had been named Martin, and when he was young, Luke had often listened to tales that were told of the formidable warrior mouse." However, on pg. 339 it says: "It was a woven tapestry of his Martin's grandsire, who was also called Martin. The picture is of a mouse in armour, bearing a great sword." In both occasions Martin the Elder is said to be a great warrior. It would seem that there is a contradiction or that Martin's grandfather and great-grandfather were both great warriors. * Thanks and sorry for the trouble! The Lord Rhys 22:38, 29 April 2007 (UTC) *I actually don't think that would be contradicting at all. If you look at the relationships between Martin the Elder and Luke, and Luke and Martin, you'll see that they're all warriors. Also, Matthias and Mattimeo share the same first name, Matthias, and they're both warriors as well. Martin the Grandsire (as I will call him for now) and Martin the Elder could share the same name and be warriors, as Matthias and Mattimeo do. Proxies Whoever keeps making those contributions uses a Proxy Server. You'll be talking to one person one day, and another person the next. :Which contributions? --LordTBT Talk! 16:20, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Battle template? I'm making a lot of new battle pages and find a 100% text page to be boring...but I have no idea how to make a new template! Could you... *a.) make a Battle Template? *b.) give me some template-making tips? Thanks, FlinkyTheStoat 06:53, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Well it just involves basic HTML...I suggest copying one template and then fooling around with it. I'm no HTML genius myself I just mess with things until I get it right. Make sure to use the Preview button a lot. --LordTBT Talk! 14:18, 9 May 2007 (UTC) How do you do that? How do you get your name to appear any different than anyone else's in the Recent changes? Thanks in advance. 13:22, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :I am an admin on the RuneScape wiki, but my name does not appear any different than anyone elses. Is that a glitch? 11:31, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Scimitar and Cutlass I made an article for scimitar before noticing that the scimitar is included in the cutlass article. Should I delete the scimitar article and consolidate the information there with the cutlass article or should I keep the two as seperate? Or shoul I redirect the scimitar article to point to the cutlass article? Thanks! --Mousethief 07:06, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Also I noticed that the template for Badger Rulers have character entries such as Place of Origin and Weapon which are not linkable unlike other characters. For example Martin has character entries such as species, weapon and place of origin. Each of those can be clicked and links to the category page for species, for weapons and for places. You can't do that for Badger rulers. Is this a normal feature? --Mousethief 20:07, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks. Just one question. I've been sifting through the wanted pages adding user templates and I couldn't help but notice that pages ending with ON WHEELS!!! keeps popping up everywhere. Was this some sort of major vandal or something, or perhaps an April Fool's joke? Anyway, I've been lurking here for some time, but have just been too lazy to add anything to my account. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:07, 21 May 2007 (UTC) That's what I figured. I wonder if they'll ever fix that...at Halo Fanon there are random Chinese characters in our Wanted Page that link to nothing. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:09, 21 May 2007 (UTC) cough /cough :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:25, 23 May 2007 (UTC) This is the second vandalization of the main page since it was unprotected. Perhaps you can set it to semi-protected (only registered members can edit it). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:22, 23 May 2007 (UTC) If I were to go to Wikipedia right now, sign in, and then go to the Main Page, I garuntee I wouldn't be able to edit it. The same applies for almost all the other wikia sites I go to (Halopedia, Halo Fanon, Gunpedia, and a partial protection on Combine Overwiki in which only logged in users can edit the main page). My suggestion is a partial protection so that IP vandals have to register before they can vandalize, which will at least deter a few of the more casual vandals. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 19:19, 23 May 2007 (UTC) I still think that, policy or not, you should semi-protect the main page. What purpose does an unregistered user have on the main page? However, it is your decision and not mine. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:15, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Greypatch vs Graypatch I just noticed that Greypatch is actually more commonly spelled Graypatch in the book. There are many many mentions of Graypatch and only 2 references to Greypatch. I noticed that when someone changed the spelling, you changed it back to Greypatch. I think we should mention that both spellings are acceptable but IMHO Graypatch should win out since it is by far the most common version of the name in the book. Please let me know what you think. I am ok either way but I'd be willing to make the necessary changes if you're ok with Graypatch. Thanks! --Mousethief 12:00, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah I guess you're right. I'll write a mention about the alternate spelling in the article. I'll change it later since it's not urgent or a big error. --Mousethief 21:47, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Character list and Characters mentioned I am asking this again because I think it might need a bit of clarification. Should characters only mentioned in a book (and not actually alive or active) be included in the book's character list or not? It seems there is a bit of confusion going on (at least on my part I am sure...). Thanks! --Mousethief 22:53, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Not sure but Sitruunasooda corrected my character list to remove characters only mentioned in a book. For example: http://redwall.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gonff_the_Mousethief&diff=prev&oldid=23015 I don't say this because I mind. I just want to make sure what is the correct process. If you can tell me that's be great. Thanks! BTW congrats on your graduation! --Mousethief 19:38, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah sounds like a good rule! Thanks! --Mousethief 07:15, 29 May 2007 (UTC) UTC What does UTC mean? Is it important? --Taggerungjoe 23:53, 26 May 2007 Main page Hi there -- It's Danny, from Muppet Wiki. I hope you don't mind, I moved your front page to "Redwall Wiki" -- it's better for search engines if your main page is the same as the name of the site. (The Wikia folks are working on doing that automatically for new wikis.) So to complete that, an admin should change MediaWiki:Mainpage -- right now it says "Main Page", and it should say "Redwall Wiki". I'd do it myself, but only admins can change the MediaWiki pages. Anyway, I hope that helps a little. Talk to you later! -- Danny (talk) 12:09, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ISV Apparently, there's a lot of vandalism going on throughout the wiki sites caused by the socalled International Society of Vandals. This would probably be a good time to protect the main page, at least for a little, and to be on the lookout for vandals. All I know is that Halo Fanon was hit pretty hard for the short time span, and that Wookiepedia was hit (because the person copy pasted their mission statement wrong, apparently). An admin from Wikimedia came in and redid the edits pretty quickly after we were hit at Halo Fanon, but just be on the lookout for vandals. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:09, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Finnish Redwall Wiki? Hiyah! Could there be a Finnish Redwall wiki? I could help to make the articles because I'm from Finland. I think Sitruunasooda could also possibly help in making of it. I hope you like the idea! ~Redwallfani